


Frosty Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: Family Feud [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, supervillain family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the ReverseFrost household. This time, their teenage daughter, Crystal, is out there seeking revenge on her middle-school ex. What are two supervillain parents supposed to do about this supposed catastrophe? Because stopping her would be utterly predictable, and not to mention, painfully heroic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Mornings

“Eobard, Crystal’s at it again,” Caitlin says one morning over breakfast as she reads the news on her tablet. She passes it over to Eobard, who sighs in his seat, while chewing down the third hard-boiled egg he’s had this morning.

“Who is it this time?” Eobard asks, scanning the article quickly for any names, any trace of who her latest victim was. “They just said ex-boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s how it usually is with her,” Caitlin replies, taking the tablet away from his hand.

She studies him carefully, and for a while he thinks he sees him actually _smiling_. Neither of them had ever expected to be parents, and they definitely never expected to have revenge-seeking, supervillain kids. It’s a tough job for anyone, but— they’ve had a little bit of experience on the supervillain part of things.

Suddenly, their youngest daughter, Ellie, zooms into the room and onto Eobard’s lap.

“Good morning, daddy,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck as he holds her on his lap. She has Caitlin’s red hair and brown eyes, but the speed of her father. 

She isn’t as troublesome as Crystal is, at least, not yet— but she has gotten into several incidents where she’s cheated on tests by running over to the teacher’s table to check the mark scheme, caused a mini tornado in the football field because _she was bored_ , and well, let’s not forget the one time she _accidentally_ zapped a vibrating hand through her best friend because she was late for a play date. Eobard was getting older, and he was not at all excited about running back in time to undo that one.

But still, she hasn’t harmed anyone since.

“Do you happen to know what happened to Crystal?” Caitlin asks, leaning over the table towards their ten-year-old daughter. 

Ellie looks down. “No…”

“Are you sure about that?” Eobard asks, “You know that lying can get you in a lot of trouble around here, especially around your mom. Trust me, I know.”

Eobard’s eyes flicker up to Caitlin and she rolls her eyes. It seemed like it was only yesterday when they were both working at STAR Labs, and she was living the life she had always wanted. Except, all of that turned out to be a lie. She was devastated at first, and the pain turned her into things she never imagined she would be – but it also brought her here, closer to him, closer to fate. She smiles fondly at the memory, and reaches out to touch Eobard’s hand.

“Crystal said she just wanted to visit Nick Raymond,” Ellie finally says. “She didn’t tell me what she was going to do.”

“Ronnie’s kid?” Eobard raises an eyebrow.

“They dated in middle school,” Caitlin replies. “He broke up with her when he found out she was, you know, _our_ daughter.”

Eobard squints, and Caitlin knows he’s thinking about Ronnie now. She sighs, and tries to explain to him that Ronnie probably wasn’t sending his kid out to seek revenge. It was probably Nick who got a little bit freaked out about Crystal. She used to tell Caitlin all about him, and how much he idolized his father— the fact that Crystal was his the daughter of his dad’s ex-fiancé, who also happens to be his arch nemesis and nearly killed him on multiple occasions, probably didn’t go so well with him. Since Crystal's been on a manhunt lately, she should've known that he would be her next target.

“Should we stop her?” Eobard asks, tapping his fingers on the table while Ellie eats the rest of the eggs off the table clean in less than a second.

“I can go get her,” Ellie says, leaning into Eobard’s shirt and wiping her mouth on the cuffs. Caitlin laughs, and Eobard runs to his room and back to get changed.

Caitlin’s eyes widen as she sees the two of them back in the kitchen.

“You’re wearing the suit,” she says, walking up to him and tracing her arms on the logo on his chest. 

“She’s wearing it too,” Eobard says, pointing to Ellie, who’s currently making rounds of lightning around the kitchen table.

“Yes,” Caitlin nods, laughing as she tries to keep her eyes on her daughter. “I can… see that.”

“Care to join us?” Eobard asks, holding out his hand. “Firestorm’s probably going to be there to save his kid.”

“And what do you suggest we do?” Caitlin says as she gets roped into his arms.

“We defend ours,” Eobard replies, as he places a kiss on Caitlin’s mouth. Soon, he feels his lips getting frigid and he opens his eyes to see smoke coming from the ice-covered body of his wife.

Ellie stops running and stands in front of them, looking at her mother in awe. She may have her father’s super speed, but she can never get over how stunning her mother and her sister look while covered in ice. Eobard picks up Caitlin in his arms and zooms out of her house, with Ellie right by his side. He never expected to have a family, but now he can’t imagine himself living without one.


End file.
